


You found me

by crownedjones



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Shy Jughead Jones, jughead jones is a simp, switch jughead jones, switch veronica lodge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownedjones/pseuds/crownedjones
Summary: Jughead Jones has liked Veronica Lodge ever since she’s transferred to Riverdale High. She has no idea he exists. But he’s not the only one who’s been drooling over her. Archie and Reggie feel the same way! When the school’s two ‘hottest’ jocks catch the weirdo loner boy staring at Veronica; what will they do?
Relationships: Jughead Jones & Veronica Lodge, Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	You found me

**Author's Note:**

> You asked... I delivered. More Jeronica! Sorry it’s a bit late; but better late then never! ... Right?

Oh wow, she’s freakin gorgeous.

That’s all Jughead Jones can think about as he sees her walking down the hall. Her squad is right behind her, and suddenly he feels like an extra in the movie ‘Mean Girls’. All the boys turn and stare, some whistling and smirking as she walked by. Jughead and the other nerds, like Dilton Doiley and his friends, just stare and wonder how a girl like that goes to a school like this. Geez... he’s got it bad.

Reggie’s by her side, of course. He doesn’t know what the hell she sees in him. He’s a terrible guy, and he does not like Jughead. Not one bit. Ever since middle school the guy has been a total jerk! Hell, even elementary school he was a pain in the ass. But middle school is where it started; the bullying. The football team also participated in this. It started with the name calling, then the notes, then the laughing. High School is when the bad stuff started happening. The rumors spread like wildfire, some people still believe them! Reggie, a total homophobic asshole, told the school that Jughead wrote him a love letter claiming that he wants to have sex with Reggie. Of course he got in trouble, but since he’s Riverdale’s star athlete... it was kinda pushed to the side and forgotten about. But really, even if Jughead was gay, he wouldn’t be writing letters to REGGIE. Archie, maybe, but Reggie? Hell. No.

He snapped out of it when Veronica walked into class. But Reggie had one last stop. He walked right up to Jughead and pushed him against the lockers, an angry look on his face. “Lookin’ at my girl, Jones? She doesn’t fuck with losers, sorry to burst your bubble. You’ll never be with her, Jug-Head. Y’know what? Next time you look at her, I’ll make sure you won’t look at anything ever again. Keep your eyes off my bitch, fucker.” he spat, giving Jughead a final glare before walking into the classroom. Jughead didn’t say a word, instead he just made his way to his History class, which was around the corner.

———

Veronica Lodge was used to having people all over her. But here was different. It’s like half of these guys have never seen a female before. The way they look at her... it’s gross. Reggie looks at her like she’s naked 24/7, that smirk on his face is disgusting. But he can be sweet... when he wants to be! He’s a great guy, she knows that. But he doesn’t show people that side of him. Actually, he barely shows her that side of him, and she is his girlfriend. But she can’t leave him... he’s too good! They may fight a lot, especially recently, but he always makes it up to her in the best way possible. A great night in bed. That’s another good thing about Reggie. Even though it may be on the smaller side, it’s still enjoyable.

Her day was great, as usual. Her and Betty ate lunch with the River Vixens and Reggie. She got her usual lunch, which is salad, an iced tea, and a small chocolate chip cookie for fun. The girls always talk about the same thing, though. How Betty needs a boyfriend, and how she should date Archie, how cute Cheryl and Toni are together, and how cute guys from the 90s are. But Betty’s answer is always the same, ‘No, Archie and I are like brother and sister. Besides, isn’t he, like, dating someone?’. Cheryl’s answer is the same, too. ‘Awe, I know me and T.T are the schools hottest couple, #Choni for the win’. And the group always decides upon the same thing! Luke Perry, and Leonardo Dicaprio! Personally, Ronnie’s not into Leo, but Dylan McKay could get it. Even if he does kinda look like Fred Andrews...?

Reggie drove her home that day, like he does everyday. Except today was a little different. They started fighting again, but instead of just yelling, Reggie grabbed her arm as she was about to get out of the car. Not just a gentle grab, it was quite a squeeze. When she managed to pull away, she could see where his fingers had been. Of course he apologized once he realized she was very upset, but she just let it go. And with a simple ‘Goodbye’, she was up the stairs and into the pembrooke.

—

The next few weeks were a little, or a lot, different. Reggie started to get more aggressive, grabbing her and yelling more often. She didn’t really know what happened, or what caused him to act like that around her. But she hoped that it would end soon. How does one handle a situation like this? At this point it was every day that Reggie would do something. Whether it be a grab, a pull, or him yelling at her. She hates it, and she doesn’t know who to tell, or what to do.

-

Jughead Jones was nervous once he heard about the upcoming group project. He usually does these by himself, but this time the teacher said that he has to work with a partner. To prevent people from goofing off, she would assign groups instead of letting people pick by themselves. He’ll probably be paired with some jock, because he’s a nerd. The bulldogs need all the help they can get!

Jughead sat down at his desk, a nervous look on his face. Hopefully he got someone at least decent. Someone with a brain. Not Reggie or Chuck... anyone but them! He payed close attention to the board as Ms. Silver wrote names down, Betty and Moose, Reggie and Dilton, Chuck and Midge, Cheryl and Toni, and last... but not least... Veronica and Jughead. His face turned red once he saw his name next to hers; he couldn’t believe it! When everyone got up and moved next to their partner, he blushed even harder! Veronica Lodge was about to sit down next to him!

-

With a smile, she sat down next to him with her books in hand. She’s never seen this guy before, and she’s never heard his name. Which is weird, because ‘Jughead’ is pretty hard to forget. “Hi, I’m Veronica Lodge. It’s nice to meet you. Now, I hope you’re smart... because honestly, History isn’t my favorite subject.” She said with a laugh. She’s more into science class. But this guy looks nerdy enough to be good at this stuff. She’ll help with the project the best she can, with designing and all that. It’s a project about a president of their choice, and it’s gotta be on poster board. She knows who she wants to do it on, JFK, definitely! He was totally hot when he was younger, and he’s the only president she knows even a little bit about. “So... Jughead... maybe we can work on this after school? My place is fine, and I can get the supplies. Well, you bring the poster board and I’ll get some colored pencils and all the supplies. This project is gonna be fun, and we’re definitely doing it on JFK. Okay? Okay. Great.” she grinned, if only she knew how angry this would make Reggie. 

Jughead blushed even harder as she began to talk to him. “O-oh, okay. JFK sounds good... and I can get the poster board. F-for sure.” he said, quietly. It was loud enough for her to hear, but quiet enough that nobody else could. But really, what nerd would be able to keep calm in a situation like this? He hit the jackpot with this, getting to be around Veronica Lodge for the next few weeks. But with almost all good there is a bad, and that bad is named Reggie Mantle. He won’t like Jughead hanging around his girlfriend, even if it’s just for school. “A-after school? Today? Uh... y-yeah. Just, uh, write your number down, maybe?” he asked, handing her a piece of loose leaf from his binder. He’s got no idea where she lives, but it’s definitely somewhere fancy. Some place so nice, that he’ll feel like he’s in a movie. He’s excited to see how rich people live, because he certainly wouldn’t know. To his surprise, Veronica wrote down her number with a smile, kissing the paper afterwards. The paper now had a big red lipstick mark next to the name and number. Her handwriting is really nice, it definitely fit her personality... if that makes sense. Once she handed him the paper, he shoved it right in his pocket after folding it up. “O-okay... I’ll text you later.” he said, smiling softly.

—

Later that day, Veronica got a ride home from Betty. Reggie had practice, so she hadn’t talked to him after school. All she knew was that he’s pissed, probably because of her new partner. But honestly, he will have to get over it. Jughead is a nice guy, and she’s gotta work with him. It’s not like she’s gonna start liking him or anything, right?


End file.
